


The Dyad

by Lady_of_Haven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ben needs to Live, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Groundhog Day, HEA of sorts, Kira Ren - Freeform, Let’s try this again, Luke will help, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rey likes to touch, Sex, Sith Magic & Rituals (Star Wars), Sith Temples (Star Wars), and again until we get it right, grab the tissues, or else, rey is determined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: Based of the Prompt: Groundhog Day scenario. Ben and Rey keep getting sent back to the first time they met and no matter what they do, Ben always dies so they stop trying to change events and just live a life time in the year between and couple of weeks and run away together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	The Dyad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneighthdomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/gifts).



> Well, my friend, I am honored that I was sent your requests. And absolutely terrified that you are going to not like it. Thank you for always encouraging me. Be Blessed.

The first time it happens, she is confused, in a forest backing away from some threat, her blaster raised to defend herself. He lights his saber right before entering her view but instead of firing she gasps, “Ben?” 

He immediately freezes her and pushes into her mind, looking for the dyad bond. With her connection to the force fully open, she pulls off his mask and looks into the same soft eyes and smile. They run to the castle, Rey calling for the legacy saber as they help the resistance push back the First Order. They reunite with his parents, hands clasped, and Ben gives all the information he has, including the Emperor's survival on Exagol. 

As the resistance plans, Ben and Rey escape to the privacy of the Falcon. 

He lets her use the fresher first, then lets the water wash the last of the First Order away. When he’s finished, he wraps a towel around his hips and goes to look for some clothes. But Rey has not moved since he left the captain’s cabin and the second the door closes, she drops her towel and reaches for him. 

Ben rushes to her eagerly, picking her up bridal style and carries her to the bed. His kisses and touch reverent as he explores her body working his way down to drink from her sex as she trembles with need above him. He works a finger into her core as her fingers grip his hair. He chuckles as she starts begging when he adds the second. “Hold on for me, Cyar’ika. You are not ready for me yet.”

He blows air against her clit as he slows his thrust, not wanting her to go over yet. He adds a third finger and her body seizes up at the stretch. “Ben, please,” she cries as a tear falls down her face. He licks her clit, then gives a playful bite before he quickly climbs to claim her lips, his fingers easing from her.

“Hold on to me, Rey.” His eyes are tender as he wipes away the tear with his thumb. He waits, patiently for her legs to wrap around his hips, her hands on his shoulder and bicep. At her nod, he thrusts while opening the bond fully, giving every bit of himself to her. She responds with enthusiasm and joy, clinging to him now that he is hers.

Hers.

She pushes him beneath her and grabs his face to claim his lips as his hands grip her hips and buck up into her. Their bodies heat and breaths sync as every dark thing inside them fades to grey. She presses her hands down on his chest and rides him hard, reveling in the dual sensation of his cock pounding into her and her cunt gripping him.

He pushes her hands over his shoulder and sits up, locking his arms around her for stability as she bounces over him until they both shatter. They are all soft lips kisses and smiles as they wipe the tears from the other’s faces.

He uses the force to pull a blanket around them both as they hear footsteps in the hall, heading towards the cockpit. By the time they are dressed, with Rey stealing his sweater, the Falcon has made the jump to lightspeed.

They head to the common area to find Leia waiting to brief them on the beginnings of the plan to eliminate the Sith threat, once and for all. 

Rey leads them to Luke, Leia stunning her brother unconscious to get him off his damn island. Over the next couple months they plan and execute with deft precision the dismantling of the First Order. Then, after a stop at Kef Bir to retrieve the wayfinder, the hodge podge Resistance fleet descends on Exagol.

But, in the aftermath of the battle that defeats Palpatine, Ben lays dead in her arms as she weeps.

***

When she opens her eyes, she is back in the forest, blaster raised. Ben lights his lightsaber but lowers it when she drops her blaster to run to him with a cry, his gloved hand caressing her face as he opens their bond. 

“What is going on?” She clings to him.

He wraps himself around her and mutters, “I have no idea.”

This time they steal the Falcon and head straight to Luke, forcing their teacher to face and learn from his failure. They all return to the resistance as Jedi, defeat Snoke and head for Exagol. Palpatine is defeated, but Ben dies in the escape.

***

Next, Rey joins the First Order. Ben dies almost immediately, Snoke deeming her a worthy replacement for the now too light Ben.

***

When the cycle begins again they grab the legacy saber first. Ben escorts his ‘prisoner’ straight to Snoke and the monster meets his end much like he did the first time. She takes his hand and they take over the First Order, immediately executing Hux, Pryde and most of the other Generals. They travel to Mustafar to get the wayfinder, their path blocked by the Knights of Ren, who fall easily before the power of the Dyad. Excited to have the wayfinder in hand, Ben chases the love of his life back to the ship as she laughs. They are so distracted by each other that they do not feel the sniper’s intention and Ben falls as Finn runs in to rescue Rey.

***

Enraged, Rey falls to the darkside, full of fear at losing her Ben again. United, they quickly defeat the First Order and Resistance alike then head for Exagol to deal with her “grandfather.” 

The Sith Eternal kneel before them as they sit together on the Throne. Their victory is as sweet as the passion that overtakes them. Emperor Kylo drapes his Empress Kira in silks, vibrant gems and delicate chains that fall gently over her curves and mark her as his as they set up the hierarchy of the New Empire. The will of the Sith Throne is iron and it is quickly unleashed on the Hutts, Red Dawn and any others who would prey on the weak. The Empress guards her subjects as fiercely as a mother guards her child. Kylo indulges her in this, haunted by the memories of her childhood.

When Kylo finds the Rite of Passion in Snoke’s library, they use the Silencer to travel to Morabond in secret. 

Kira climbs the steps eagerly, shrugs off her silks and lays her body back on the altar. As Kylo stalks around lighting the fires and begins to chant, Kira joins him with fervency. He drops his robes to join his Empress on top of the altar, his blade cutting deep into his left hand. He cups his palm to collect the blood. The first two fingers of his right hand dip into the ink from his body and he draws the ancient symbols of passion and power down her body, inside her thighs and when she turns over, down her back. She raises to her knees to push her sex firmly back into his groin in offering and as Kylo shows her the next chant through the bond. She joins him in a perfect union of meter and inflection and as they move to the final words of joining, he thrusts into her slick heat. His nails claw into her hips with the need to hold back his release until she can join him, but her passion has risen and she pushes back on him with a ferocity that feeds power to him. He reaches under and pulls her up by the throat until her back is flush with his chest and he thrusts, returning the power back to her in loop. The dyad bond expands and they can feel the echoes of all the sacrifices that have come before on the entire planet. Her nails dig into his left thigh and he squeezes the pulse points of her neck as the power builds. Her breaths are coming in gasps but is his lips that beg, “Please, my Empress.” He gasps as her other hand comes up in a pinch, his oxygen supply depleting fast as the surge of power overtakes them both. 

Kylo wakes covering her on the altar, her lips kissing his palm. He covers her in his robes and carries her back to the Silencer. 

On their return to the Supremacy, the Knights of Ren are waiting in their private hanger, kneeling in subjugation as they disembark. Kira scans their minds savagely, finds Cardo unworthy and his body hits the deck. Vicrul is a breath behind when Kylo sees how the man would like to service his wife. The remaining four become their Shadow Guard, and accompany them as they remove all predators but them from the galaxy.

The night Kira dreams of Leia’s saber, she wakes in a cold sweat, the fear almost choking her. Kylo, accepting that power is not the way out, loves her gently, bathes her, feeds her then they dress and head to the throne room for the day’s reports. He keeps her hand in his, kissing it as they get flashes from the force. Ben facing the knights, Palpatine draining them, Ben’s fall into the crevice, “Be with me,” Palpatine’s defeat. As the memory of their first kiss appears, Ben grabs her face pouring all of his adoration into her. Rey grabs him as he falls to the ground and cries as he disappears.

***

When she opens her eyes, she throws her blaster to the ground and runs to him as he tosses his helmet aside. He holds her close as she cries and cries, pushing comfort into the bond. 

They return again to his parents, this time taking Han, Leia and Chewie with them to Luke’s island. After many days of discussion, the Falcon departs as Rey and Ben watch. 

They study the texts trying to gain understanding of what is happening to them. They meditate. They explore each other. They talk out the what ifs, should they find themselves back again at the beginning. They both ignore the dreams, clinging to each other in the early morning hours. 

When the day comes, they are sitting up on the ledge outside the temple, Rey in his arms as tears stream down both of their faces. She does not open her eyes to watch him fade. She waits, until she can smell the forest.

***

She leans against the rock and waits for him, his bare hands tilting up her lips to his for a tender kiss. “Ben, I can’t take this anymore.”

He hugs her to him and opens his mind. “I know, Cyar’ika. I know.”

They wait until the Resistance has beaten back the First Order then walk hand in hand to face his parents. 

“Dad,” Ben chokes. “I need the Falcon.” His mother hugs them both before they board, Maz loading them with supplies scavenged from the rubble. 

When Ben asks for a course heading, her only request is somewhere green as she holds his hand. He lands them on a small moon, far away from the main hyper lanes where they can be alone. They set up camp on a large lake and enjoy the temperate climate, using the Falcon for shelter when storms arise.

They work together, blocking out the force except for their bond. This time, there are no dreams to haunt their nights. They live, they laugh, they love. Even without their connection to the force, when they wake on the last day they know. 

Ben leads her out to the lake, leaves their clothes on the shore and pulls her into the water. Familiar hands find all the places that entice as her legs wrap around his hips and slide down until he’s balls deep. Murmurs of love and devotion are exchanged as they catch their breath and he carries her ashore and lays her in the soft grass.

He holds her close as they talk in murmurs and don’t talk as his soft lips cover her skin as if memorizing it for the last time. When he pulls an orgasm out of her by playing only with her nipples, she flips Him to his back and swallows his dick to the base. He pulls her hips over his mouth and tongues at the nectar that’s flowing and sucks hard on her clit. She crawls down his torso to impale herself, but he catches her hips.

“Rey, wait,” he murmurs as he crosses his legs in front of him then pulls her chest to chest and eases her down over him.

She laughs with joy as she runs her arms over his shoulders. “I remember this,” she moans as she gyrates her hips over him. He claims her lips and then her mouth with his tongue as he flexes up into her. They take their time, looking into each other’s eyes as the sun starts to descend. He’s the one that increases their pace, a feeling of urgency encompassing them both as they race towards climax.

“Ben,” Rey cries. “Your hand, I need your hand.”

Their fingers intertwine and he kisses her fingers pouring his thankfulness to her and she returns her total acceptance of him. The release leaves them both trembling, the bond fully open and they smile as they touch each other’s faces in awe.

As the sun finally goes down, they are in each other’s arms, literally joined at the hip and staring into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, my Rey,” Ben whispers as he fades.

Rey closes her eyes and thinks, “And I love you.”

And she lets go, following her Dyad into the force.


End file.
